The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus suitable for mounting an electrical device such as a radio, a cassette player, and the like in the dashboard of a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a support apparatus for automobile radios, cassette players, tuners and similar equipment suited to be firmly mounted within the dashboard of a vehicle such as a truck, automobile, or boat, and to completely hide the installed equipment and render it inaccessible when it is not in use.
As is known, various support apparatus for car radios, cassette players and tuners may be mounted on the dashboards of vehicles. These mounting devices generally consist of a fixed box structure which may be anchored within special seats made within the vehicle dashboard. A main drawback presented by the conventional mounting means for installing an electrical device within the dashboard is presented by the fact that the front part of the installed equipment is visible so that it my be seen from outside the vehicle. This, therefore, renders the piece of electrical equipment subject to theft, particularly when the vehicle is left unattended.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for an electrical device, such as a radio, cassette player, tuner and the like, which is suited to be firmly mounted within the dashboard of a vehicle, such as an automobile or boat, without subjecting the electrical device to the hazard of theft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus which makes it possible to completely hide and render inaccessible the equipment which has been installed, and to effectively camouflage its presence when desired.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof, will become more clear from the disclosure which follows.